


Nice To Meet You

by JulianJoyStark



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Blood, First Meetings, Legion Courier, M/M, Memory Loss, benny dies lmao, low intelligence courier, mentions of wounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 08:06:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12294939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulianJoyStark/pseuds/JulianJoyStark
Summary: A series of short stories about my Legion Courier, Julius, meeting selected characters for the first time in the Mojave.





	1. Nipton

**Author's Note:**

> Julius is my low intelligence male courier who sides with The Legion.  
> He's a swell guy with severe memory loss.  
> I talk about him a lot on tumblr.  
> Julianjoystark.tumblr.com
> 
> For the first few chapters, up until he meets Caesar, he isn't going to be called Julius, he'g just going to be called 'Courier'

Nipton was a fucking dump. So far the only person he’d met here he’d ended up shooting between the eyes because they got on his nerves too bad. There was smoke coming off a burning pile of tires and bodies, and some weird flags with Bulls on them all over the place. Whoever was in charge of this shitty town needed to seriously think about redecorating. 

“This place sucks.” The Courier mumbled to himself, “Fucking stupid.” He kicked a tin can down the road and watched it fly, until it landed at the feet of someone. He followed their pale legs up with his eyes. Smooth pale thighs, some kind of weird skirt, shoulder pads, and… A funny dog hat. The stranger was eye catching though. All sharp features and pale skin. He found himself drawn to them, and he pressed onward quickly to greet them. 

The stranger saw him running at him, but didn’t flinch away or ready his weapon. He stood still and simply watched The Courier approach. 

Standing dangerously close to the man, Courier reached out and patted the top of his strange hat. “I like this.” He told him, grinning. “Uhm, do you like, live here?” 

The stranger curled his lip up in disgust and swatted The Couriers hand away. “Do not touch me profligate. It’s lucky you happened by-” The stranger begins, but Courier cuts him off. 

“What does that mean?” He asks, staring past the dark goggles and into the the man’s eyes, a confused look on his face. 

The stranger faltered, obviously not used to being interrupted, or questioned. “I...What?” His voice was cold, but it made Courier feel warm. 

Courier grinned again, “That thing you called me, uh, profel-get or whatever?” He laughed, “It don’t matter. What’s your name?” He was smiling like a fool at the man, who he could wear was blushing. 

“I am Vulpes Inculta, of Caesar’s Legion.” He began, regaining some of his composure. “I’m glad you are here to witness the fate of the town of-” 

“I’m Courier.” He cut the man off again, “I like what you’ve done with the place yeah, it looks real good.” The men to the right of Vulpes seemed to be snickering. 

Vulpes sighed in frustration “Do you even care to hear about what happened here?” He folded his arms over and chest and scowled. “You are a courier? Or your name is Courier?” 

Courier fished around in his bag for the papers Johnson Nash had returned to him in Primm, and presented them to Vulpes. “I can’t read too good, but these papers say my name is Courier. I’m lookin’ for the guy who shot me in the head.” 

Vulpes took the papers, a mild look of surprise on his face at hearing the ill fate that had befallen the Courier. “These papers say you are a courier, not that your name is Courier.” He scanned over them quickly, “I suppose... you should head towards The Strip.” He looked up at Courier, handing the papers back to him. “You say you were shot in the head? And you still live?” He raised a brow at him. 

Courier laughed again, “Yeah, I gotta find the son of a bitch who shot me so I can gut him and get my package back.” He took the papers and put them back in his bag. “So uh, where did you come from? If you don’t live here, where can I uhm...Find you?” He asked, grinning at Vulpes again. 

Vulpes hesitated, but finally sighed and answered him. “I reside at Caesar’s camp at Fortification Hill.” 

Courier nodded, “Okay well, as soon as I’d done killing this guy, I’ll come visit you at your little playhouse alright?” He reached out and took Vulpes’ hand in his own, bringing it to his lips and giving it a quick kiss before turning to be on his way. 

“Wait!” Vulpes called after him, and he turned to face him again. “There is an NCR outpost down the road from here, will you go there and tell them that The Legion has destroyed this place?” 

Courier grinned at him, “Down there with those giants? Yeah I’ll head over and tell em’ all about it for you. Anything for you.” He winked at Vulpes before turning again and heading on his way up the road. 

That Vulpes sure was something, he hoped he’d be seeing more of him in the future.


	2. Freeside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Courier meets a Doctor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God, such an innocent first meeting.

Freeside seemed like the kind of place he’d like. It was sleazy, and it was dangerous. He was used to danger by now, the road from Goodsprings to here hadn’t been particularly peaceful. He almost thought he’d have been better off heading through all the deathclaws.

Another Freeside thug lunged at him, this one with a simple kitchen knife. He fancied himself pretty good in a knife fight, until of course the knife was stuck in him. He’d managed to stab the thug enough times that they now lay at his feet, but their blade was currently lodged in his left side. “Shit.” He mumbled to himself. It hurt like a bitch, but didn’t everything these days?   
The Old Mormon Fort was supposedly somewhere he could go for medical help, at least that ghoul on the ground had said as much to him. He could see it in the distance, at least he hadn’t been that far away from it. With his hand on the knife handle sticking out of his side, he limped over to the fort and through the large wooden doors. 

Inside, he found lots of doctos, all of which seemed to be busy with various tasks. It would seem a lot of people got hurt in Freeside on a daily basis. He made eye contact with a blonde doctor who didn’t seem to be doing anything, and grinned at him before quickly making his way over to him, despite the pain in his side. 

“Hey, I think I got stabbed.” He told the very concerned looking blonde, pointing to the handle of the blade. “You uh, think you can take care of that for me?” 

The doctor’s eyes widened at the sight of the injury, “Oh my god, how are you still standing?” He grabbed a hold of Courier’s arm and led him to one of the tents that were set up in the courtyard of the Mormon Fort. 

Courier laughed, though it was interrupted by coughing and the taste of blood, “Guess I’m just tough, huh?” The doctor was guiding him down onto a bed or some sort, he saw a needle go into his arm and his eyelids were feeling awfully heavy. “You got some real nice hair Mister…” He mumbled before passing out. 

 

When he woke up, he was surprised to see the blonde doctor was still there. He tried to sit up, but the man hurriedly pushed him back down. “Please don’t move. I just finished your stitches.” He still looked concerned. “Where exactly did you come from?” 

Courier stared at the Doctor, “Uh, well I got shot in the head in Goodsprings, so I guess I’m from Goodsprings.” The doctor’s eyes widened at him and he shook his head. 

“You were...Shot in the head?” He asked, “And you lived?” The doctor wrote something down on a clipboard and then looked back to him. “Do you have a name?” 

“Courier.” He told him, “I don’t really know my name, but I got some papers that say I’m a courier.” He explained. “I can’t really read that good, but a guy I met in Nipton told me they said The Strip was where I should be heading.” 

The doctor raised an eyebrow, then shook his head and wrote something else down. “You can’t read?” He asked still looking at his clipboard. 

Courier shrugged, “I can read some. I’m not great at it.” He stared at the Doctor, “What’s your name?” 

The doctor stopped writing, and looked up at him. “I’m Arcade Gannon.” He said, “It’s nice to meet you, Courier.” 

Courier laughed, then looked down at his side. Arcade had stitched it up pretty good, and it didn’t even hurt that bad. “Hey uh, you wanna come with me when I leave?” Traveling along was getting lonely, and boring. He was sick of fighting by himself, and having no one to talk to. 

Arcade furrowed his brow, “No offence but, why should I go anywhere with you?” He asked, setting his clipboard down. “You just showed up two hours ago with a knife sticking out of you, and I have no idea where you’re from or where you’re going.” 

Courier grinned at him, “I’m going to The Strip, to find the man who shot me in the head, gut him, and then finish my delivery.” He told him, “And I guess I could use a doctor, and a friend when I’m out there?” 

Arcade hesitated, “I don’t really think I want to be a part of your revenge plan.” He said, and Courier frowned. “I’m interested in helping people, that’s why I’m here.” 

“Well, I mean we could help some people along the way. I guess this place needs some help, and I bet theres like, a lot of reading out there to be done…” He looked at Arcade expectantly. 

Arcade sighed, and fixed his glasses. “I suppose you’re right.” He shook his head, smiling to himself. “I can’t believe I’m agreeing to this, but sure, I’ll come with you when you leave tomorrow.” 

Grinning like an idiot, Courier sat up before Arcade could stop him. “Thanks! I think you and I will have a lot of fun together.” 

The rest of the night was spent with Arcade fighting to get him to lie down and stay down, and the next morning they headed out into Freeside to see who they could help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!


	3. The Tops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A long overdue meeting at The Tops.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Benny dies! I'm just gonna go ahead and say that now !  
> this chapter contains graphic depictions of violence, and a lot of blood ! tw !

The Tops was a nice place really, it was a little loud for Courier’s taste, but still nice. The guy at the door took his gun, but that was fine. All he needed was a knife for what he was here to do. 

“Hey, is uh, Checkered coat around?” He asked the other guy behind the front desk, all of them sort of looked the same, but he knew who he was looking for. 

The guy looked at him and smiled. “Benny? Yeah he’s on the Casino floor.” Courier smiled at him and nodded before heading off that way. 

There he was, back turned to him, leaning up against a railing. That stupid checkered coat staring him in the face. The last thing he’d seen before he was shot. The last thing he remembered. His hand grasped the handle of the knife in his pocked, and Arcade seized his arm. 

“Do you want us both to be killed by those body guards?” He asked quietly, gently guiding Courier out of his path straight for benny, and over towards the slots. “If you’re very insistent on killing this man, you need to do it where no one will see you.” He looked concerned, more so than usual. 

Courier sighed, Arcade was right, of course. “How should I do it? I don’t know if he’s ever alone.” He wanted nothing more than to just walk up and start stabbing him, but he couldn’t put his only friend at risk like that. 

Arcade adjusted his glasses, “Maybe...You could talk to him, see if he will go somewhere private with you?” He suggested, “You tend to have a way with words.” Courier grinned at him, and he rolled his eyes. 

“Alright. I’ll talk to him, see if maybe we can take this somewhere else.” He said, “Why don’t you wait here? I don’t want anything to happen to you.” Arcade was important to him, he was the only person in the Mojave who seemed to actually like him. Besides the guy from Nipton, who he unfortunately didn’t think he’d be seeing again..

Arcade nodded, and Courier gave him some caps to keep himself busy. “I won’t be gone long, hopefully.”

Courier approached Benny, slowly and quietly, until the man finally turned to face him when he was but a foot away. 

His eyes went wide, an expression that Courier could only read as fear spread across his face. He was seeing a ghost, he was seeing the man he’d killed. So he grinned at him. 

“What in the goddamn..” Benny’s voice was panicked, and he had every right to be in a panic, he was going to die. 

Courier grinned at him, and tilted his head. “Benny! Long time no see. Been awhile since Goosprings yeah?” He tried to sound happy, an act he was quite good at. “Let’s say you and I catch up a bit.” 

Benny played along, he visibly calmed himself and smiled at the Courier. “Yeah, too long.” He said, and sweat was starting to bead up on his forehead. “How about I comp you the presidential suite, and then I’ll be up a little bit and we can talk?” 

Courier laughed, and Benny flinched. He shook his head, “Really Benny? I came all this way to see you, I think we should talk right now.” He kept on grinning at him, “How about we head up to the suite together? Just the two of us.” 

Benny hesitated, and he looked nervous. “Alright Baby, you got yourself a deal.” He turned to his guards, dismissing them. “We’ll head up to the suite together.” Benny was a fool, Courier didn’t feel bad about what was coming. 

Benny lead the way to the elevator, and the didn’t speak on the way up. Courier kept a pleasant smile on his face, and Benny kept his gaze down. When the doors opened, Benny stepped out first, and Courier followed. 

“Did you really come here to talk?” Benny asked, taking a seat at the bar. Courier laughed, and Benny sighed, as though he’d gotten his answer. 

Courier took a seat next to him. “I didn’t come here to talk, and you know it.” He said, “But...We can talk for a little while.” 

Benny looked over at him, there was fear in his eyes. “Baby, hear me out, we could rule vegas together. It could work.” He started, “Obviously you got some real drive, and I got the smarts. We could rule this whole place, that don’t appeal to you at all?” 

Courier couldn’t help but laugh again, “I got no interest in Vegas, I’m just a courier.” He stood from his barstool, and he saw how Benny readied his gun. Courier grinned at him, grabbed his arm, pulling him from his stool before he could even fire a shot. 

“This been a long time coming, Benny. I’m really gonna enjoy it.” The knife was already in his hand, and he took a stab at Benny’s middle. Benny cried out, and took a shot, aimed for his chest, but it hit him in the shoulder. It did nothing to slow him down, it only made him angrier. His knife plunged into Benny’s bicep, and he dropped the gun and cried out again. 

 

Courier pinned him to the ground, sitting on top of him as he struggled to get away, he was crying, it was pathetic. “All bark and no bite huh?” He brought the knife down in Benny’s throat, “No more bark.” 

Benny tried to scream out, quickly choking on his own blood as it filled his mouth. Droplets of it splattered Couriers face as he grinned. Dragging the knife down to Benny’s chest. Blood was pooling around them, and Benny had since stopped twitching beneath him, but he kept on going. Plunging his knife in and out of Benny, over and over. Until he rage subsided, until he dropped the knife next to him and sighed. He felt numb, he always felt numb after an outburst. 

His hands were coated in blood, and he was sure the rest of him was coated as well. He stood, headed to the bathroom, and proceeded to take the first hot shower he’d had for as long as he could remember.


	4. The Fort.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our special boy gets his name in this chapter!  
> And he gets reunited with his special friend Vulpes.

After the body had been moved, and Arcade had patched up Courier’s shoulder, they were ready to leave The Tops, hopefully forever. 

Arcade was awfully quiet, and Courier could tell he wasn’t too keen on the way he’d dealt with Benny. He should have been concerned about, but he wasn’t. Benny deserved to die.

On the way out of the casino, Courier was stopped by a man in an oddly large hat. “The eyes of the mighty Caesar are upon you..” The man began, but Courier interrupted him when he recognized him. 

“Vulps! From Nipton!” He was grinning like an idiot, he wasn’t sure he’d actually see him again. “What are you doing here?” He reached out and touched his hat, “You like hats huh?” 

Vulpes frowned at him, “Keep your voice down!” He whisper-yelled at him, “Do not call me that here, I am known as Fox on the strip, and I’ve come to deliver you this.” He held out a gold coin on a string, and Courier took it. 

“You brought me a present? I love it.” He shoved it in his bag and pulled out a pre-war necklace he’d found in a suitcase in The Tops suite. “Here, I picked this up and it’s real shiny.” 

Vulpes took the necklace and stared at it for a moment, before looking back up at Courier, “Yes well...Anyway, that is the mark of Caesar, he wishes to meet with you, at Fortification Hill.” 

Courier’s eyes widened, and he smiled. “I’m invited to the playhouse?” He laughed, and looked at Arcade who was watching the pair nervously. “I promised I’d come visit you right?” 

Vulpes sighed, “You can find it by way of Cottonwood Cove, the mark will guarantee you safety. Please do not lose it.” Courier nodded, he would never lose anything Vulpes gave him. 

“Yeah, I’ll make my way there as soon as I finish my delivery, I missed you.” He was so happy to see the man, “Where’s your dog hat?”

Vulpes stared at Courier curiously, looking only slightly uncomfortable. “It would be foolish of me to wear such clothing here, I am undercover, and I must be going.” He turned to leave, but looked back over his shoulder at Courier. “I will be waiting for you at Fortification Hill.” He said, before walking down the street and exiting the gates. 

Arcade lightly grabbed Courier’s arm, and he turned to look at him. “What was that all about? You didn’t tell me you knew...Legion.” He seemed upset. 

“That’s the guy I met in Nipton, the one I told you about.” And he had told him about him, he’d spoken about him for hours one night when he couldn’t sleep. 

“Yes, but you failed to tell me he was Legion.” Arcade rolled his eyes, “I’m not saying you can’t go, but I am saying I don’t want you to go.” 

Courier frowned at him, “Well how bad could it be? I should at least go meet the guy… He gave me this fun necklace after all, and invited me to his house.” 

Arcade crossed his arms over his chest, and sighed. “Fine, we can finish up here, and then go see Caesar, but we have to be careful.” 

Courier grinned at him and nodded, “We’ll be careful.” 

 

After he’d finished the delivery, finally, he and Arcade set out to find this ‘Cottonwood Cove’ it was pretty far away, but they made it there in a few days.

He headed to the doc, where a guy in similar clothes to the ones Vulpes had been wearing in Nipton was standing. “Uh...Hey?” Courier greeted him, “Can you take me to Vulpes’ house?” 

The man curled his lip up at im in disgust, “State your business here, profligate.”

Courier still didn’t know what that word was, but he pulled the coin Vulpes had given him out of his bag and showed it to the man, “He invited me here? To talk to Kay-Sar or whatever.” 

The man looked displeased still, but let them board the boat with him. It was a long time until they finally made it to the other side of the river, Courier was tired and he could tell Arcade was agitated, but he was excited to see Vulpes again, and to meet Caesar finally. 

When they got off the boat, Arcade was made to wait at the entrance, and though Courier protested, the legionaries assured him no harm would come to him, and they would even give him a place to sit in the shade. He hesitated, but agreed, and gave Arcade on of his sodas to drink while he waited. 

Courier was brought to Vulpes’ tent, and the man was waiting for him inside. 

“I delivered the mark days ago.” He said, when Courier entered the tent, “What took you so long to get here?” 

Courier shrugged, “It’s kinda like, far away from The Strip, and I had to talk to Mr.House first.” He smiled at Vulpes, “But I’m here now, and I’m real glad to see you.” He walked towards Vulpes, who held his hand out to stop him. 

“You’re covered in dirt and sand. Sit there so I can prepare you to meet Caesar.” He pointed to a chair in the tent, and Courier followed his orders and took a seat. 

Vulpes approached him with a damp cloth, and wiped it over his forehead, “You really could have gotten here sooner if you’d tried, I’m sure.” He continued to wipe away the grime from Courier’s face. “Caesar has been waiting to meet you. I’ve told him many things.” 

The idea that Vulpes thought about him, and spoke about him, made Courier feel warm. “Like what?” He asked, staring up at Vulpes and smiling. 

Vulpes smirked at him, “Like how you butched that man in The Tops, or about how I saw you take down three men at once all on your own in Freeside.” He ran his thin fingers through Courier’s hair, and he leaned into the touch. “And how you assisted the Kings in taking down the NCR stationed there.” 

Courier smiled, “How do you know all that?” He asked, and Vulpes laughed. It was cold, and short. He’d never heard the man laugh, and he liked it. 

“I’m a spy. I watch.” He told him, “I’ve been keeping an eye on you since Nipton. I knew you were going to be interesting.” 

“You think I’m interesting?” He asked, smiling at Vulpes again. “I think you’re interesting too.” 

Vulpes looked at him curiously, and then shook his head. “Now that you’re cleaned up, I will take you to meet Caesar.” He motioned for him to follow him out of the tent, and Courier stood and followed. “You will kneel at my side, you will not speak unless Caesar asks you to speak, and you will be on your best behavior, do you understand?” He asked, looking back at Courier, who nodded. 

They entered Caesar’s tent together, and he kneeled at Vulpes’ side like he’d been instructed to. “My lord, the Courier I was telling you about has arrived.” Vulpes addressed the bored looking man seated before them. 

“Excellent.” The man turned his attention towards Courier, and looked him over briefly. “You’ve accomplished a lot in your short time in the Mojave.” He began, “A man shoots you in the head, you live, and then track him down and kill him in his own casino?” He smiled at him, “Vulpes tells me you’re also very good in a fight, that you can...Sustain many injuries, and still keep going. I like that.” Courier smiled at him, and he looked then in the eyes, “I can tell a fire burns in you, and I think you would be very useful to my Legion, are you ready to get to work?” 

Courier looked up at Vulpes, who nodded at him. He looked back to Caesar, and smiled at him again. “Uh, yeah. I’d love to work for you. You need like..Packages delivered?” Vulpes sighed, but Caesar let out a laugh. 

“I’m inviting you to be a soldier in my legion, no longer a simple package courier.” He shook his head, but still smiled at Courier. “Vulpes tells me you have no name, and no memory, is that true?” 

Courier shrugged, “Yeah, but I just been goin’ by Courier. I don’t mind the memory thing, couldn’t have been too interesting.” 

Caesar nodded, and thought for a moment. “I’ll give you a name then, one that will define you as a member of my Legion.” He looked over Courier once more before speaking again, “Julius. Julius Septimus. Do you like that?” 

Courier nodded, and smiled, “Yeah, that sounds pretty cool.” 

“Then that’s it. Stand Julius.” Julius obeyed, and stood. “Tell me who you are.”

“I’m Julius Septimus, of Caesar’s Legion.” Caesar smiled at him, and he smiled back. 

“Perfect. Vulpes will take you to your tent, and tomorrow I’ll give you your first task. Dismissed.” 

Vulpes took him by the arm and lead him out of the tent and into the night air. “I’ll take you to be reunited with the Followers doctor, then I will show you your tent.” He paused and looked at Julius, “Caesar has put a lot of faith in you, trusting you so easily and integrating you into his Legion.” 

Julius shrugged, “I guess he likes me. Do you? Like me, I mean.” He smiled at Vulpes, who rolled his eyes. 

“I’m going to pretend you didn’t ask me that, and take you to the Followers Doctor, Julius.” 

His new name sounded strange to him, but he liked it. Especially coming from Vulpes. He was reunited with Arcade, and hey two of them given a tent to sleep in for the night. He told him all about his meeting with Caesar, and his new name, but left out the part where he’d promised to work for the Legion. That was a problem for another day.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading !


End file.
